¡Regreso a 1985!
by Haru Alexius
Summary: Alfred, un adolescente del 2015 ha llegado al año 1985 en el que se encontrará a sus padres, interfiriendo en su primer encuentro y quizás poniendo en riesgo su propia existencia. Pero no estará solo y aunque contará con ayuda de profesor Von Bock las cosas no seran tan fáciles... FrUk/ algo de UsUk
1. La aburrida vida de Alfred

-¿Doc? Ey, Doc… -Alfred entró despacio en el pequeño cobertizo del profesor Von Bock el cual estaba a rebosar de relojes de todos los tipos y tamaños. Había algunos con forma de gatos, circulares, de arena… Alfred buscó incluso al pequeño perro del doctor del que se había hecho amigo hacía ya un par de años cuando sin querer coló una pelota de tenis en la casa del buen hombre de ya cincuenta años.

Aunque el doctor Eduard von Bock nunca se enfadó con Alfred sí que le obligó a pagar la ventana. Un día que su padre Arthur le llevó de la oreja a pedir perdón fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo alucinante que era ese sitio. Había un montón de relojes, cables, máquinas y lo que más le gustaba… un gran amplificador, el cual aún seguía empleando.

Alfred cogió la guitarra eléctrica que tenía guardada en casa del científico que ya se había hecho amigo íntimo de este. Silenciosamente la conectó en el amplificador y subió el volumen al máximo. Doc nunca le dejó utilizar el amplificador, según él, estaba en construcción todavía pero ese día era el casting de bandas para tocar en el baile de fin de curso y quería llevarse el puesto a lo grande. Se puso unas gafas de sol y se echó el pelo hacía atrás, tocando en ese momento un par de notas las cuales ni llegaron a sonar, pues el amplificador explotó, saliendo Alfred por los aires.

-¡Aaah! –Alfred cayó contra una estantería, siendo golpeado por los libros y cosas que había en esta. Se incorporó y miró el destrozo que había hecho –Guay… -dijo sonriendo. En ese momento los relojes comenzaron a sonar, al igual que el teléfono. -¿Si? –respondió.

-¿Alfred? –esa voz le era familiar, era el doctor Eduard, a quien Alfred llamaba cariñosamente "Doc".

-¿Doc? Ey, ¿Dónde estás? Han empezado aquí a sonar todos tus relojes…

-¡Mi experimento ha funcionado! ¡Todos están sonando retrasados exactamente quince minutos!

-¡Ey, un momento Doc! ¿Me estás diciendo que son las 8:25? –dijo Alfred con un tono de voz alarmado.

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-¡Maldita sea, llego tarde al instituto! –dijo Alfred colgando y cogiendo su monopatín y corriendo al instituto. Recorrió casi todo ese pequeño pueblo, Hill Valley agarrado incluso a las furgonetas para llegar antes.

Llegó a la puerta del instituto y en ese momento vio salir a Kiku. Era su mejor amigo y aunque había algo entre ellos nunca se atrevió a decir nada sobre el tema.

-Alfred, no entres, Braginski te está buscando… es la tercera vez que llegas tarde esta semana… -dijo, mientras iban escondidos entre los pasillos para llegar a clase.

-No ha sido aposta… es que Doc ha atrasado todos los relojes y…

-Así que sigues viéndote con ese loco, perdona que te diga pero si sigues viéndote con ese loco serás un perdedor, como lo fue tu padre… -dijo el malvado profesor Ivan Braginski mientras sorprendía a ambos jóvenes por detrás y poniéndoles una multa por su retraso.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta… -dijo Alfred cogiendo el papel con cierta chulería.

Braginski en ese momento le miró con su mirada cruel y empezó a reírse con su clásico "kolkolkol" algo que hizo que ambos adolescentes se estremecieran y se dieran la vuelta para volver a clase.

A la salida de clases, Alfred se encontró con sus compañeros del grupo musical "Freedom", decididos a pasar el casting.

-¿Bien, que os parece si tocamos… "Hamburger Street"? –dijo mientras afinaba la guitarra.

-Está bien… -respondieron sus compañeros.

Alfred comenzó a tocar, empezó sobre todo a motivarse tocando la canción que con tanto esmero había escrito, pero uno de los profesores, el señor Edelstein, concretamente el profesor de música.

-¡Chicos parad!

Alfred siguió tocando, hasta que el señor Edelstein cogió un megáfono:

-Parad, sois demasiado ruidosos… el siguiente, por favor…

Alfred no tuvo otra y se bajó del escenario enfadado y rabioso. Kiku estaba esperándole en la puerta, justo para consolar a su amigo. A Kiku le gustaban las mismas cosas que Alfred, los héroes, las batallas y las historias de enmascarados que salvan el mundo. Se conocieron un día en la tienda de comics, cuando a Kiku se le cayó una montaña de mangas que llevaba en brazos. Alfred se agachó para ayudarle y en ese momento, cuando sus manos se juntaron, la de Alfred sobre Kiku, se miraron y ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica en su interior.

El rubio salió enfadadísimo del instituto, mirando al suelo y caminando hasta la plaza del ayuntamiento de Hill Valley.

-Anda Alfred, párate un momento… -Kiku persiguió a Alfred hasta que logró sentarlo en un banco –no te frustres… tu música es genial, a mí me encanta…

-¡Jamás lograré salir de este pueblo! –dijo, poniendo sus manos en la cara.

-¡Claro que sí! Alfred, manda esta canción a la radio, seguro que triunfas…

En ese momento, la brisa suave soplaba meciendo el cabello de ambos, y Alfred se dio cuenta de que Kiku tenía hoy un toque especial, algo diferente. Se acercó despacio mientras le daba la mano, sus narices chocaron y sus labios estuvieron a punto de besarse pero…

-¡Salvad el reloj de la torre! ¡Salvad el reloj de la torre! –una anciana puso en medio de los jóvenes una hucha, dándoles a la par un folleto. Alfred cogió el papel de color rosa y lo miró. –Hace treinta años le cayó un rayo, pero el alcalde quiere arreglarlo para hacer campaña durante las elecciones. En la asociación cultural de Hill Valley creemos que hay que dejarlo como está…

Alfred sacó de su bolsillo un par de billetes de un dólar y lo metió en la hucha con tal de callar a la mujer, que agradeció el gesto y se fue por el pueblo para recaudar dinero. Alfred vio en ese momento una moto, parecía bastante cara.

-¡Mira eso Kiku! Oh… si la tuviera… no sería genial ir al ComiCon de San Diego en una de esas…

-Puede… pero no iremos tan mal en tu ciclomotor… -en ese momento, llegó un coche y se detuvo frente a los adolescentes. Era el padre de Kiku -¡Oh! Tengo que irme…

-¡Te llamaré esta noche!

-Estaré en casa de mi abuela… -Kiku cogió el papel que les había dado la anciana con información sobre el reloj de la torre y apuntó un número. Acto seguido, le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Alfred se tocó la mejilla embobado y le miró irse. En ese momento volvió a su casa, encontrando para su desgracia el ciclomotor hecho polvo, al igual que el coche, provocándole un cabreo monumental.

Cuando entró en su pequeña casa encontró a Francis, su padre. Siempre había sido, a ojos de Alfred, un completo fracasado. Gilbert, su jefe, estaba todo el día ordenándole cosas estúpidas como limpiar el coche, ordenar el escritorio o pasear a alguno de sus perros.

-¡Me da igual lo que digas Bonnefoy! ¿Quién me va a pagar la tintorería? ¡Qué me eche cerveza cuando choque! Encima estaba al lado el ciclomotor ese cochambroso…

-Lo s-siento mucho Gilbert… trataré de hablarlo con el seguro e imagino que será el tuyo el que lo pague…

Gilbert agarró del pelo a Francis y le dio un par de tirones:

-¿Hay alguien en casa Bonnefoy? ¡Qué lo haga tu seguro, es tu coche!

-Está bien, lo hare… y te llevare el informe el sábado por la mañana…

-Pero no demasiado tarde, los sábados no madrugo…

En ese momento. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que Alfred había entrado en casa. Gilbert cogió un par de caramelos que había en un bote y se fue.

Alfred tiró su mochila al suelo y miró a su padre.

-¿Pero has visto el coche papa? ¡Está destrozado!

-Lo sé hijo pero Gilbert es mi superior y…

-Déjalo papá… no quiero saber nada de eso… -dijo mientras se metía en su cuarto compartido con su hermano mellizo Matt. Al contrario que el de ojos azules, era tranquilo y estudioso, así como alguien muy silencioso y que casi pasaba por fantasma.

Alfred y Matt eran, en efecto, hijos de un matrimonio homosexual, y habían nacido gracias a unas madres de alquiler que habían fecundado los espermatozoides de sus padres, Francis y Arthur, siendo Alfred el hijo de Arthur y Matt el del francés. Pero las ganas de tener una niña pudo con sus padres, así que adoptaron a una niña, Michelle, que habían traído de las islas Seychelles. Eran una familia un tanto atípica, pero eran felices… sí, bueno, no eran la familia perfecta pero tampoco daban pena.

Arthur arrojó una pequeña tarta sobre la mesa durante la hora de cenar.

-Chicos, tenemos que comernos esta tarta, a vuestro tío le han denegado de nuevo la salida del psiquiátrico… otra vez…

En esa familia por parte de Arthur no era raro que algún que otro miembro tuviera que ingresar en un hospital por ver "seres mágicos". Incluso Arthur decía que los veía… y él en sí era algo extraño también a los ojos de Alfred… bueno, era borracho y con unas ojeras y el pelo muy desaliñado. Era simplemente un amo de casa frustrado que soñaba con ser un músico. Alfred por eso siempre le imaginó como un pijo o ídolo de masas… su padre jamás habría sido como Alfred se lo imagina, un loco punk con el pelo verde…

-Entonces… ¿Mañana te vas con Kiku a San Diego? -preguntó Francis con esperanza de arrojar conversación en la cena.

-No sé cómo… -dijo Alfred con mala leche –alguien se ha cargado el coche y mi moto…

-No me gusta ese tal Kiku… -dijo Arthur sirviéndose otro whiskey –todo el día encerrado en su cuarto y leyendo libros y mangas de esos raros… yo no sería su novio…

-¿Pero quién ha dicho que…? –Alfred se sonrojó profundamente.

-¿Y qué novio debería tener? –dijo la pequeña hermanita de ocho años.

-Pues… en su momento… -dijo Arthur mientras miraba ensoñado a su marido –yo conocí a vuestro padre cuando saltó delante de mi bicicleta, yo volvía de clase de solfeo y nos empezamos a conocer… y me llevó al baile del duende verde… ¿Te acuerdas, Francis?

-Perdona, Arthur… no te oía… -dijo el francés mientras veía un programa de moda.

-En fin, Alfred… que ese chico no me gusta, no lo veo para ti…

Alfred no tenía ninguna gana de discutir, así que simplemente se levantó y se fue a su cuarto. Se puso a escuchar música y se quedó dormido hasta que recibió una llamada de Doc.

-¿Si?

-Alfred, necesito que me traigas a las 2:00 de la mañana una cámara… ¡Hay algo que tienes que grabar!

-Pero a estas horas… -el joven se revolvió en la cama, con claramente una voz de sueño.

-¡Hazlo! Te veré en el centro comercial Roma y Venecia, no me falles… -Eduard colgó. Su voz parecía seria y muy apurada.

Alfred no tuvo más remedio y cogió su monopatín para llegar al parking ya desierto de ese lugar. Solo había un gran camión en medio de ese lugar. Alfred busco a Eduard por todos lados.

En ese momento, se abrió el camión. De ahí descendió un coche, un Delorean y con un pasajero en su interior…

* * *

 **Bueeeno mi nuevo fic, el cual creo que anuncié hace ya un año pero no he escrito nada… y tengo aun dos fics en proceso pero bueno… Espero que os guste, esto ha sido en realidad una pequeña introducción a lo que será la historia, la cual creo que va a ser muy divertida! Aun tiene muchas sorpresas…**

 **Además… se me ha ocurrido que es el dia perfecto para subir esto! 21 de octubre de 2015!**


	2. Carrera contra el tiempo

Un hombre se bajó del coche, provocando el sobresalto del de ojos azules. Salió un ligero vaho del interior de la máquina y el misterioso hombre vestido con un traje antinuclear de color amarillo se quitó la máscara que llevaba, dejando ver un rostro familiar para él.

-¡Alfred! –dijo el profesor Von Bock mientras se ponía sus gafas para ir a darle un abrazo.

-¡Doc! –Alfred corrió para darle un abraza -¿Dónde has estado? Estaba preocupado, llevo una semana sin verte más o menos…

-¿Tienes el móvil? –dijo mientras le revisaba los bolsillos al joven. Alfred trató de zafarse y se apartó, mientras lo sacaba –sí, sí… he traído mi móvil ¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Necesito que grabes algo y como he recordado que tenías un iPhone con una cámara muy buena he pensado que será lo mejor –dijo mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda y sacaba un cuaderno para apuntar -Vamos, Estonia, vamos… -dijo mientras llamaba a su perrito el cual bajaba desde el camión.

Subió al coche, siendo alentado por su dueño y se sentó tranquilamente y sacando incluso la lengua mientras respiraba agitado. Doc le puso el cinturón con cuidado, así como un cronómetro.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Doc? –dijo Alfred mientras ponía la cámara en su móvil.

-Calla y ponte a grabar, Alfred…

-Voy… -Alfred puso la cámara a grabar mientras las manos le temblaban del frio.

-Yo, el doctor Eduard von Bock, estoy en Hill Valley a las 1:00 horas de la madrugada. El experimento del tiempo va a dar comienzo -Se acercó al perro y mostró sus cronómetros –el reloj de Estonia y el mío van perfectamente cronometrados como puede observarse. El experimento va a llevarse a cabo.

Doc se apartó y echó a Alfred a un lado. Le cerró la puerta al coche y con un mando de coche teledirigido llevó al coche al final del aparcamiento.

-¿Eso está conectado al coche, Doc?

-Si… -dijo asintiendo mientras trataba de poner al coche a 140 km. Por hora.

-¿Y qué se supone que tiene que hacer? –Alfred bajó el móvil distraído.

-¡Sigue grabando! ¡Sigue grabando! –decía Doc emocionado –cuando ese cochazo llegue a 140 km. Por hora vas a ver algo acojonante… -agarró a Alfred del brazo y le puso justo delante de la trayectoria del coche.

-¡Nos va a atropellar aquí!

-Calla, Alfred… -soltó una palanca del mando y el coche se dirigió hacia ellos.

Alfred trató de quitarse pero Eduard se lo impidió. El coche se dirigió cada vez a más velocidad y en ese momento Alfred recordó que tenía que seguir grabando y lo hizo. Se aproximaba cada vez más y el rubio empezó realmente a temer por su vida, pero en ese instante empezaron a salir unas chispas azules del coche el cual desapareció delante de sus narices dejando un par de surcos de fuego a sus pies.

Eduard miró el mando, los surcos y puso una cara de alegría. Empezó a saltar como un loco mientras gritaba de euforia:

-¿Qué te había dicho? ¡140 Km. Por hora!

-¡Dios mío, Doc! ¡Has desintegrado a Estonia! –dijo Alfred cogiendo la matrícula que se le había caído al coche cuando desapareció. La soltó debido a la alta temperatura que había cogido.

-¡Tranquilo, no he desintegrado a nadie!

-¿Entonces dónde está? –dijo alarmado mientras seguía grabando sin darse cuenta.

-¡La pregunta exacta es cuando! He mandado a Estonia… ¡Al futuro! Un minuto precisamente…

-Un momento Doc, me has dicho que has construido una máquina del tiempo… ¿Con un Delorean?

-Bueno, he pensado… si vas a construir una máquina del tiempo en un coche, pues mejor que se haga con estilo… -de repente sonó uno ruido de explosión en medio de la nada y aparecieron a la vez unas chispas. -¡Cuidado! –dijo apartando a Alfred corriendo. El coche apareció derrapando, cubierto de hielo.

Eduard se acercó al coche mientras Alfred seguía grabando. Se acercó al coche para abrirlo pero apartó la mano, estaba muy frio pero logró levantar la puerta, encontrando al perrito dentro y entero.

-¡Ah! ¡Pequeño granuja! –Eduard acercó a Alfred al interior del coche y le enseñó una estructura con forma de Y hecha de leds amarillos –mira, esto es lo que hace posibles los viajes en el tiempo…el condensador de fluzo lo invente un día que estaba montando una tubería para un ruso y me caí. Cuando desperté tuve una revelación, una visión… de esto… y fue un 21 de octubre de 1985… si… ¡Ahora me acuerdo! Y si quiero viajar a ese momento solo tengo que programar esto… son los tiempo-circuitos… -dijo mientras le enseñaba una pantalla táctil transparente de color azulado-este te dice dónde estás, éste dónde vas, éste dónde has estado…

-¿Y esto cómo funciona? ¿Es eléctrico? –dijo Alfred mientras seguía grabando a Doc en el momento en el que este se levantaba para repostar.

-Funciona con plutonio…

-¿Quieres decir que este cacharro es nuclear? Doc, no se puede entrar a Mercadona y comprar plutonio, ¿lo has mangado?

-¡Calla! –Eduard le bajó a Alfred el móvil –claro, a un grupo de nacionalistas árabes. Ellos me lo daban a cambio de unas piezas que en cuanto pongan en funcionamiento explotaran pero porque son muy malas ¡y así todos salimos ganando! Y funciona con gasolina, pero necesita una reacción de 1,22 gigavatios para viajar por el tiempo… Ahora ponte un traje, tenemos que repostar…

Alfred y Eduard se pusieron un traje anti-radiaciones y mientras recargaban el motor del coche, Eduard preparaba sus maletas.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, veinte años hacia el futuro. Deseo ver si la humanidad ha avanzado en medicina y tecnología, si las dos Coreas se han unido o si EEUU pasa a ser de la Unión Europea…

-Claro, EEUU parte de la Unión Europea… -dijo Alfred por lo bajini.

En ese momento escucharon un derrape de una furgoneta a toda velocidad que se acercaba al lugar. Había varias personas en su interior y lo peor, llevaban un pañuelo cubriéndoles la cara y unas armas. Se detuvieron justo delante del joven y del doctor tras haber disparado numerosas veces al aire, Alfred afortunadamente se escondió detrás del camión, pero Eduard, que llevaba una pistola trató de disparar… sin salir una bala de esta.

Uno de los terroristas cargó su arma y apuntó al doctor más viejo. Disparó en su pecho, tumbándole en el suelo. Alfred salió de detrás del camión.

-¡No! ¡Cerdos! –se quedó plantado justo delante de la furgoneta de esos hombres pero enseguida comprendió que había sido una mala idea. Uno de ellos sacó otra pistola más grande y apuntó al joven de ojos azules. Alfred cerró los ojos temiéndose lo peor. Pero afortunadamente no salió nada.

Corrió y se metió en el coche, se abrochó el cinturón y pisó a fondo el acelerador. Dio numerosas vueltas por el aparcamiento siendo perseguido por esos hombres.

-¡Dios mío, Doc! –dijo mientras pasaba al lado del cadáver de su amigo sin poder parar al ser perseguido. Solo podía pensar en huir de esa gente o hacer suficiente ruido como para atraer a la gente del pueblo o llegar a una comisaria.

Comenzó a pisar a los pedales, miró la pantalla y empezó a notar un tembleque en el coche conforme se dirigía hacia un kiosko con la esperanza de distraerles, pero tras un haz de luz que le dejó deslumbrado. Cuando recuperó la vista estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra un cartel, aunque por suerte giró a tiempo y solo se chocó por un lateral.

Varias personas se acercaron al coche, tremendamente sorprendidas por el aterrizaje tan forzoso del joven. Estaban estupefactas al ver un coche semejante a lo que sería un Delorean de la época, pero era tan moderno y con tantas modernizaciones que no podían ni reconocerlo. Alfred salió del coche, dejando a los dos guardas de seguridad del lugar que todavía estaba en construcción estupefactos.

-¡Ey, tú! ¿Qué haces? –dijeron mientras le apuntaban con una pistola.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Alfred estaba atontado sin poder decir nada. Su traje realmente les causaba pavor. En ese momento, saco su móvil y encendió la opción de linterna y cegando a los guardas.

Estos se dieron la vuelta y dispararon al aire contra el coche, algo que ya empezaba a cabrear a Alfred, porque eso de los disparos contra su integridad física no terminaba de convencerle.

Se escondió en el coche y decidió arrancar, asustando a los hombres que trataban de dispararle, los cuales echaban a correr en menos que cantaba un gallo.

Alfred estuvo a punto de llegar a Hill Valley pero se quedó casi a 4 km. cerca de un cartel que anunciaba la construcción de una urbanización… su urbanización. Estaba que no se lo podía creer. Trató de detener algún que otro coche que pasaba por ahí, pero ninguno lo hacía. Por suerte se encontró con una parada de autobús y durante media hora estuvo esperando hasta que por fin llegó uno que llevaba a Hill Valley. Subió aliviado, aunque le resultó bastante raro y antiguo. Los autobuses ahora solían llevar anuncios publicitarios dentro y fuera, pero ese estaba sucio y sin aparentemente ninguna publicidad.

Buscó alguna cajita para poder pasar por el sensor magnético su tarjeta, que le acreditaba como abonado al transporte público de la zona, peor no lo encontró. Era muy sencillo, tenía que pasar una tarjeta magnética por una cajita y recargarla solo cada mes. El conductor se giró y le miró.

-¿Buscas algo, chico?

-¿Dónde puedo pasar la tarjeta?

-¿Qué tarjeta?

-La del transporte… ya sabe, para no pagar y…

-Niño, aquí todo se paga al instante de subir… ¿Eres tonto o que te pasa? Son 80 centavos…

Alfred rebuscó en su bolsillo pero no los encontró, no llevaba apenas dinero, así que no tardó en ser echado del autobús casi a patadas.

El joven se quedó sentado en el arcén mirando al autobús que se iba. Escondió como pudo el coche y el traje antinuclear y decidió ponerse en camino andando a Hill Valley.

* * *

 **El segundo capitulo jeje! Hoy estaba inspirada que llevo subiendo muchas cosas y escribiendo aunque llevo tal retraso con todo que es insuficiente TAT En fin, espero que os guste este! No es muy emocionante pero hay que hacerlo y seguir con las cosas y la historia. El siguiente capitulo será mucho mas divertido porque Alfred se encontrara con sus queridos padres…**


	3. Choque de destinos

A Alfred le costó un poco llegar a Hill Valley. Encontró pequeñas casas o urbanizaciones alejadas de la ciudad pero hasta que halló una zona que le resultó ligeramente familiar, llegó al centro del pueblo pero todo era ligeramente diferente. Los coches eran más pequeños y tenían una forma diferente, más rectangular y carente de diseño o estética, algo diferente a los coches del 2015.

Se fijó en los carteles, los bancos, locales… todo era diferente pero aun así le sonaba, se pudo orientar y había comercios que él conocía de su Hill Valley, pero otros no. La gente llevaba ropa, para el gusto de Alfred, tremendamente hortera. Era ancha, con estampados de colores muy vivos o llamativos, calentadores en las piernas, peinados con volumen, maquillajes fuertes… de hecho, el rarito parecía él.

Pasó por delante de un local y pudo escuchar una canción tremendamente familiar pero de los años 80, _The power of love_ , canción que le gustaba, tenía que admitirlo. En ese momento, vio que un hombre tiraba un periódico a la papelera y Alfred lo cogió casi sudando, sudor que se le congeló al igual que todas las venas cuando vio que la fecha del periódico señala el año 1985. Alfred se sentó en el bordillo sin poder creérselo, siendo casi atropellado por una bicicleta.

-¡Ey pero mira por dónde vas! –gritó el de ojos azules -¡Ve por el carril bici!

-¿Qué carril dices, idiota? –le respondió de manera furiosa el hombre que se estaba alejando. En efecto, en esa época no había carril bici ni nada parecido, y menos en un pueblecito como Hill Valley.

Alfred se levantó pensando que podía hacer. Entonces se le ocurrió la idea: Entró corriendo a un bar que, milagro, ya existía en aquella época solo que con una decoración diferente. El hombre le puso una cara extraña.

-¿Estás bien, chico? –dijo mientras le miraba el atuendo moderno que llevaba, pantalones anchos y una camiseta promocional de la trifuerza de Zelda.

-¿Qué..?

-Bueno, como llevabas esos pantalones tan bajos parecía que iban a violarte o algo-dijo el hombre riendo.

-¿Puedo usar el teléfono?

-Sí, claro… -el hombre siguió con sus labores.

Alfred cogió la guía y buscó como un loco el nombre de Eduard von Bock. Afortunadamente lo encontró, arrancó la página de la guía y se lo guardó. Se dirigió a la barra para preguntarle al hombre por la dirección cuando la alarma de su móvil comenzó a sonar, y es que para ese móvil el tiempo seguía pasando y ya era hora de levantarse para Alfred, así que cogió el teléfono corriendo y lo apagó. En ese momento el hombre se dirigió al joven.

-¿Vas a tomar algo?

-Eh… vale… deme un Aquarius de limón…

-¿Agua? ¿Solo vas a querer eso?

Alfred comprendió que en ese momento y en su pequeño pueblo todavía no había llegado esa bebida.

-Bueno pues una Pepsi max…

-¿Max? ¿Quieres algo más o qué? Qué difícil es entenderte niño…

-Pues una normal, por favor… -al rubio ya casi se le habían acabado las ganas de tomarse algo para espabilarse.

En ese momento, mientras contaba lo que le costaría su refrigerio, entró una pandilla, aunque al principio no le prestó la mínima atención hasta que gritaron algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención:

-¡Ey, Bonnefoy! – El hombre que aparentemente la lideraba era Gilbert, el malvado albino que le hacía la vida imposible a su padre en la revista en la que trabajaban, sólo que mucho más joven, sin arrugas, con más pelo y mejor cuerpo. Alfred le miró, ya que le llamaba por su apellido, pero no, fue a por un chico que estaba con una joven más o menos de su edad, aparentemente tratando de ligar -¡Te estoy hablando a ti, francés idiota!

Alfred cayó enseguida. No le había reconocido (algo imposible) sino que ese Bonnefoy no era él, era su padre, Francis. Aunque era diferente a como le había conocido de toda la vida. Ese Francis tenía un pelo rizado, sin canas y más largo de lo que solía llevarlo, una barba imperceptible y una pequeña perilla. Su ropa… bueno, si su padre la hubiese visto se habría cambiado en menos de tres segundos, era de la época aunque algo pija, sin embargo. La chica no la conocía, se apartó conforme Gilbert agarro a su padre del cuello de la camisa.

-Espero que hayas hecho ya los dibujos para la clase de arte, idiota…

-Ho-hola Gilbert, hola chicos… -dijo con una risa nerviosa que no hizo otro efecto en Alfred más que darle vergüenza ajena –claro que los he hecho bueno… los he pintado como a mí me gusta y…

-¡Idiota! –dijo Gilbert tirándole del pelo –si los pintas a tu manera el profesor se dará cuenta, me echara y no quieres eso… ¿Verdad? –Francis guardó silencio hasta que fue sacudido por Gilbert.

-¡Es verdad, Gilbert! ¡Lo siento! Mira, el sábado te los llevare con una base de color y ya los das tu a tu estilo… -se sintió aliviado cuando el matón le soltó.

-Está bien, pero no demasiado pronto que no madrugo… adiós, perdedor… -dijo mientras le daba una colleja que le metió la cabeza en el cuenco de cereales que estaba tomando.

Francis se limpió la cara como pudo. Estaba lleno de leche y migas de trigo.

Alfred se quedó mirándole con una cara de idiota mientras. Francis siguió comiendo como pudo hasta que tiró el trapo que tenía en la mano y con el que se había limpiado.

-¿Qué? –dijo mirando a Alfred con cara de hallar una respuesta.

-¡Eres mi pa-pa-apa…! –dijo Alfred balbuceando como pudo.

-¡Oye! –dijo un hombre -¿por qué dejas se metan contigo de esta manera? –le dio una ligera colleja a Francis.

-Es igual, déjame… -dijo mientras recogía sus cosas.

-No deberías ser así. Tienes un gran talento y lo desperdicias. Pues bien, yo no te voy a dejar que lo hagas…

-Sabes que solo hay una cosa que deseo… -dijo mirando de reojo a Alfred que seguía con cara de bobo -¿Y tú qué quieres? –Francis, cansado y con necesidad de darse una ducha, se fue corriendo de ese sitio.

Alfred tardó un poco en darse cuenta, pero por suerte logró seguir los pasos de la bicicleta en la que estaba huyendo. Para cuando Alfred le alcanzó a ver, Francis se había subido a lo alto de un cerro al cual siempre le había tenido manía su hijo, que veía que ya se había bajado de la bicicleta y estaba con su carpeta y unos carboncillos, pintando. Pero en ese momento un viento se levantó, llevándose los papeles de Francis cuesta abajo. Cogió su bicicleta y sin necesidad de pedalear apenas, llegó a un cruce persiguiendo sus papeles sin darse cuenta de que una moto iba contra él.

Alfred pensando que su padre se iba a matar antes de haberle tenido y peor, ni habría conocido a su padre Arthur. Corrió y le apartó con bicicleta incluida. Ambos cayeron al suelo pero Alfred no pudo evitar chocar también con la moto que iba a atropellar a Francis.

El motorista se bajó de la moto directo a atender a los jóvenes, pero Francis, que estaba perfecto en realidad, cogió sus papeles y huyó. Alfred, que se dio en la cabeza se quedó mirando desde el suelo atontado y sin poder levantar la cabeza. El reflejo del Sol le cegó y le resultó imposible ver a esa persona que se estaba quitando el casco.

El dolor de cabeza a Alfred le resultó casi inaguantable. Estaba hecho polvo, el cuerpo le dolía por el choque múltiple que había tenido. En ese momento, entre sueños, un dolor de cabeza terrible y moratones en el cuerpo, despertó debido a un trueno. Empezó a moverse en la cama y espabilar. Pudo notar que estaba en una cama y que alguien daba vueltas en una habitación. Notó un olor a porro y tabaco, así como a marihuana. Un olor que solo conocía de haberlo olido en locales o en la puerta del colegio, ya que de haberlo olido sus padres, habrían puesto el grito en el cielo, así como olor a alcohol…

-Papa… ¿Papa eres tú? –dijo Alfred atontado todavía.

-Ey, tranquilo… llevas dormido casi cuatro horas… -dijo una voz que le resultaba familiar.

-Soñaba que viajaba atrás en el tiempo y que había un coche y… -notó que un trapo de agua fresca le empapaba la frente, algo que su padre siempre le hacía cuando estaba malo y tenía fiebre.

-Bueno, tranquilo, colega… ahora estas a salvo en 1985…

-¡1985! –exclamó Alfred mientras se incorporaba a la vez que una tenue luz de una mesita se encendía, dejando vez una figura.

-¡Si, tranquilo! Creo que necesitas un porrito para calmarte… -un joven de pálida piel, ojos verdes como esmeraldas y cejas pobladas le miraba mientras estaba tumbado en un puf en el suelo.

Su pelo era verde y llevaba una camiseta rota, pantalones de cuadros rojos muy apretados y una chupa de cuero. Tenía numerosos piercings y tatuajes. Mientras, estaba liándose un cigarrillo.

-¡Eres mi pa… ma..! –Alfred estaba tremendamente confuso. Ese chico tan rebelde y punk era el vivo retrato de su padre Arthur, pero tan diferente al que había conocido… no pudo ni siquiera evitar decir "mama" que era como solía llamarle.

-Me llamo Arthur… Arthur Kirkland…

-¡Eres mi…pero no puede ser! ¡Estás tan… tan… macarra! –A Alfred no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir, pero miró el cuarto en el que se encontraba: era oscuro, olía a cerrado, lleno de ropa sucia tirada por el suelo, posters de bandas punks, lámparas de lava y algo que le llamó la atención, un par de guitarras.

-Tranquilo, te has dado un golpe en la cabeza Cristiano…

Alfred se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en calzoncillos, los cuales eran de un color blanco con rayas doradas.

-¿Dónde están mis pantalones? –dijo dando un grito.

-Te los había quitado para que descansaras mejor, Cristiano…

-¿Pero por qué me llamas Cristiano? –dijo sin entender nada.

-Es tu nombre ¿No? Cristiano Ronaldo… lo llevas escrito en los calzoncillos… -dijo Arthur con un tono juguetón mientras le daba un tirón de la goma de la ropa interior de Alfred – ¿Qué significa el 7? ¿Es lo que te mide la..? –dijo el de ojos verdes mientras trataba de mirar el interior.

Alfred pegó un saltó, tratando de taparse la ropa interior, con tan mala suerte de que se cayó de la cama. Arthur se sentó a horcajadas sobre él partiéndose de risa.

-Tranquilo, que no muerdo… Cris~ jijiji…

-En realidad… me llaman Alfred… -dijo el joven mirando a ese chico que no era ni por asomo su educado y recatado padre.

-Encantado, Alfred… -dijo mientras le acaricia el pecho desde el ombligo –Creo que necesitas relajarte… anda, fúmate un porrito… -le ofreció el cigarrillo que se estaba liando.

-No, gracias… mi padre… no me deja…

Arthur empezó a reírse.

-No me puedo creer que un padre no te deje fumarte algo cuando te apetezca… debería dejarte más libertad... –dijo Arthur mientras le susurraba al oído.

En ese momento escucharon la voz de una mujer que les mandaba ir a cenar.

Arthur aunque tardó un poco en levantarse fue prácticamente levantado por Alfred, el cual vio en esa voz que reconoció como la de su abuela, una salvación, una luz en toda esa oscuridad.

Bajó al salón siendo escoltado por su abuela, la cual le presentó al resto de su familia, siendo para Alfred algo inusual, porque su padre Arthur no se llevaba demasiado bien con sus hermanos. Uno de ellos era rubio, como su padre, otro pelirrojo y sin olvidar a un par de gemelos, también pelirrojos y pecosos. En la cuna había otro, de un año, no mucho más ni menos de cejas tan espesas como las de su padre.

-Bueno, Alfred –dijo la madre de Arthur -¿estabas escapando de alguien? Llevabas los pantalones tan caídos…

-Solo… -Alfred se sentó discretamente al lado de Arthur, el cual prácticamente le tiró de la mano –es que me he dejado el cinturón en casa…

-Tuviste suerte de que Arthur estuviese frenando…

Alfred se atragantó.

-¿Él era el de la moto? –dijo como si le hubiesen contado la mayor locura del mundo. De toda la vida, Arthur conducía una bicicleta porque era responsable y sensato. Su padre siempre había odiado las motos, algo no cuadraba.

-Sí, es mi burra, venía de echarle sopa… -dijo el peliverde mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero.

Alfred nunca imaginó que su padre usaría tal lenguaje.

-Alfred, creo que debería llamar a tu madre… tu cara me suena mucho y estarán preocupados… -dijo la madre de Arthur mientras le daba un toque en el brazo a su hijo por usar tal lenguaje.

-Eh… no están en casa… me alojo con un familiar, vive aquí… -dijo mientras le enseñaba la hoja de la guía que había arrancado -¿Cómo se llega desde aquí?

-Al final de la avenida y vete a la derecha… -dijo el padre de Arthur. A Alfred le resulto algo casi milagroso oír su voz, murió cuando era tan pequeño…

-Vieja, creo que si los padres de Alfred no están en casa deberíamos quedárnoslo… casi le mato con la moto y me siento mal… -empezó a meterle mano en ese momento a Alfred, acariciándole el muslo por debajo de la pierna.

-Es cierto Alfred, quías deberías descansar aun…

-P-puede… -el de ojos azules trato de mantenerse normal ante tal muestra de amor. Admitió que aunque no debería ponerle tal situación, en realidad llevaba tanto sin mojar que hasta le pareció gratificante. Pero Dios, que no, era su padre.

-Puede dormir en la cama hinchable. La pondré en al lado de mi cama… -dijo Arthur mientras llevaba su mano hacia partes más nobles de Alfred, presionando un poco con los dedos.

-¡Ah! Han sido todos muy amables pero no, tengo que irme… -Alfred se levantó histérico -¡Seguro que les volveré a ver! ¡Adiós! –acto seguido, se fue de casa.

-Que chico tan raro… -pensó en voz alta la señora Kirkland.

-A mí me gusta… -dijo Arthur mientras se encendía otro cigarrillo que fue apagado enseguida por su madre.

-En la mesa no se fuma…

-Ay con la vieja…

Alfred corrió por la calle buscando como un loco la casa de su querido Doc, hasta que por fin llegó a la parcela indicada. Era más grande de lo que parecía y aunque pensó en no llamar, más tarde recapacitó: no tenía otra opción.

Se llenó de valor y llamó a la puerta.

* * *

 **Bueeeno ha conocido a sus papis! En fin, espero que os guste este cap, me ha llevado mucho hacerlo jeje y lo subo y ya me meto en la camita que es super tarde, me queda nah para levantarme e irme a clase.**

 **Espero vuestras reviews, que ilu me hacen, no lo imagináis! Son como un alimento para escritores!**


	4. Como un rayo

Durante un buen rato, Alfred estuvo llamando como un loco a la puerta y es que no estaba para tonterías. Su siempre correcto padre Arthur, que vestía con anticuados chalecos y corbatas, el que siempre le prohibía hacer burbujas en el chocolate o hacer ruidos mientras comía. El que se indignaba porque Alfred tenía un ciclomotor o estaba saliendo con un chico… ¡Le había metido mano justo delante de sus padres, o sea de sus abuelos! Y eso no era lo peor, porque su padre llevaba el pelo teñido de verde, varios pendientes e incluso le pareció haber visto un tatuaje… ¡Un tatuaje! Y eso que cuando Alfred se tatuó temporalmente un águila con la bandera americana se quedó castigado. Encima fumaba y no le extrañaría nada que cosas por las que ahora pondría el grito en el cielo… bueno, no porque ahora estaba en 1985 y era ese y… Alfred estaba muy confuso, ya no sabía si tenía pasado, futuro, o que…

-¡Por favor, Doc, ábreme! –dijo mientras podía escuchar unos ruidos dentro.

En ese momento la puerta de abrió, dejando ver a un joven de poco más de 20 años. Era rubio como el sol y llevaba sobre su cabeza un aparato que parecía una antena parabólica con unas placas solares.

-¡Por fin! –Alfred no tuvo mucho más tiempo de hablar, pues el joven científico le cogió del brazo y le arrastró al interior de la vivienda.

-¡Calla!

-¡Pero Doc!

-¡Ni una palabra! ¡No quiero saber quién eres ni que haces aquí! –Doc en ese momento le puso a Alfred unos pequeños electrones en la frente y unos extraños conectores en las orejas.

-¿Pero qué..? –se preguntó Alfred para sí mismo.

En ese momento, Eduard le agarró de los hombros y le miró fijamente.

-Ahora, cállate. Voy a leerte la mente… -dijo mientras ponía cara de intentar concentrarse- a ver… vienes de un sitio muy lejano…

-¡Exacto!

-¡Ni una palabra! A ver… vienes a pedir donaciones para… para la gente muy delgada y que no tiene dinero para cinturones… -para Alfred, que le dijeran una vez o dos sobre sus pantalones caídos podía ser hasta normal, pero ya tantas veces… ¿No había raperos en 1985?

-Doc –dijo seriamente mientras se quitaba los cacharros –me llamo Alfred y vengo desde el 2015 en una máquina del tiempo que tu inventaste.

-¿Sabes lo que significa entonces esto? –se miró su extraño artefacto -¡Que este maldito chisme no funciona! Maldición, el dinero de una beca en un fracaso… ¡Es decepcionante!

-Doc, pero escúchame ¡Por favor!

Siguió al joven por toda la casa.

-¡No! –dijo mientras recogía numerosos planos y cables- cuatro meses invirtiendo y gastando toda la fortuna de mi familia y este maldito cacharro no hace nada…

-¡Pero escúchame! ¡Necesito tu ayuda para volver a 2015! -en ese momento, Eduard empezó a empujar a Alfred fuera de la casa.

-Pues dime, chico del futuro, ¿Quién es el presidente en 2015?

-Barack Obama…

-¡Ja! Un negro en la Casa Blanca, que juego de palabras tan gracioso. Se han reído mucho de mí durante años pero nunca me han dicho tonterías de estas, buenas noches chico del futuro… -dijo dándole un portazo en la cara.

-¡Espera! Por favor, Eduard, ábreme –Alfred gritó mientras aporreaba la puerta. No notó respuesta alguna -¡Escúchame! Sé cómo te hiciste ese golpe en la cabeza, estabas montándole una tubería a un ruso y te diste un golpe. –esperó su respuesta pero no notó que nada cambiara detrás de la puerta, pero un minuto más tarde, cuando estaba yéndose, oyó el ruido de los cerrojos moverse y Eduard abrió la puerta.

A Alfred se le iluminó la mirada y corrió a abrazarle, realmente estaba muy asustado y tener a alguien que le podría escuchar y a quien le podría contar todo.

-Bueno pero no te pegues… -dijo Eduard mientras le apartaba.

Alfred pasó a la casa. Era tan diferente… había cientos de cacharros, herramientas, piezas y cables. Todo eso a él le mareaba bastante. Había un perrito que se paseaba de un lado a otro moviendo a cola alegremente y que se acercó cuando le vio. Alfred siempre había sido amigo de los animales y este era diferente al que Ed tenía en 2015.

Eduard preparó unas tazas de chocolate caliente con unos bollos de una extraña marca que Alfred nunca había visto. Después de bebérselo de una sentada y dejar impresionado a Eduard. Le miró con los labios manchados de chocolate.

-Vamos, Doc, no es la primera vez que lo hago… siempre me invitas a uno cuando voy a tu casa…

-Técnicamente para mí es la primera vez…

-Oh, mira… -dijo Alfred mientras sacaba su móvil de su pantalón. Encendió la pantalla pero no pudo tocar nada más porque Ed prácticamente le arrancó el móvil de las manos.

-¡Es una televisión portátil!

-En realidad es un teléfono… -dijo Alfred quitándoselo de nuevo con cierto resentimiento.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tenéis llamadas en persona? ¿O son hologramas? ¿Podéis tele transportaros?

-Has visto demasiadas películas de ciencia ficción, Doc… -dijo Alfred mientras encendía el móvil –maldición, no tengo wifi…

-¿Fifi?

-No, wifi… cosas del futuro… -en ese momento, trató de conectar a la televisión de Eduard un video, pero al no poder ser, decidió enseñárselo desde la pantalla.

-Asombroso… ¿Qué modelo es?

-Oh, el Xperia M-2, uno bastante normal… es de Sony…

-¿Esto no es especial? ¿Pero hablas en serio?

-De veras… tendrías que ver los iPhone de Apple…

En ese momento, Eduard vio el video en el que se le veía con unos añitos encima, se rio y quedó bastante impresionado, ya que no podía evitar pensar que se había conservado demasiado bien.

En un trozo del video, Eduard habló sobre 1,22 gigavatios, a lo que el jovencientifico saltó como una exhalación.

-¿Qué? ¿No, pero como se puede generar tal cantidad de energía? ¡Es imposible!

-¿Qué? No, no Doc. ¡Necesito que me devuelvas a 2015!

-Lo siento mucho Alfred, pero me temo que estas atrapado…

-¡No! No puedo estar atrapado en 1985, tengo una vida, a mis padres, y un novio…

-¿Un novio? –dijo con un gesto extrañado Eduard.

-Si…

-¿Eres gay?

-¿Pero es que importa? –Alfred no estaba como para pensar en su condición sexual, prefería pensar en que se iba a quedar atrapado en 1985 y que la próxima vez que vería a su Kiku sería un viejo.

-¡Nada, nada! ¡Si yo soy muy liberal!

-Por favor, tienes que ayudarme… -mientras le rogaba a Eduard, el estonio pasaba alucinado las diferentes fotos que tenía en el móvil. Parecía un niño pequeño viendo lo alucinante que era la tecnología táctil…

-¿Es este? –le enseño al americano un selfie que se había hecho con su chico un par de días atrás.

-Sí, ese…

Eduard siguió pasando las fotos, notando que el reloj que siempre aparecía en el fondo estaba a la misma hora.

-¿Tantas fotos os podéis hacer al mismo tiempo?

-Oh, no… es que le cayó un rayo y se quedó parado… -Alfred sacó el folleto que le habían dado esa misma tarde en la plaza del ayuntamiento.

-¡Ya está! –dijo Eduard mientras se levantaba del sillón efusivamente –un rayo tiene la energía suficiente como para generar la energía que necesitas… ¡Y caerá dentro de una semana! ¿Sabes cuantos experimentos podría realizar sabiendo donde va a caer un rayo? ¡No se sabe cuándo va a caer uno!

-¡Es genial! –dijo abrazándole – podré vivir una semana tranquilamente en 1985, disfrutar de esta época tan hortera y vergonzosa para la peluquería… relajarme un poco y dar una vuelta…

-¿Qué? ¡Ni se te ocurra salir! Cualquier mínima alteración ahora puede causar una realidad alternativa completamente diferente en 2015. ¿Te has encontrado con alguien?

-Bueno… puede que haya interferido ahora que lo dices en el primer encuentro entre mis padres… Y de hecho, yo creo que eso me dejara secuelas... mi padre al que yo creía el hombre más ligón del mundo es un pagafantas y mi "madre"... me ha parecido el hijo epiléptico de un mortífago...

-Oh, dios… -Eduard cogió el móvil de Alfred, le estaba cogiendo gustillo a esa cosa y no parecía muy difícil de usar a primera vista… -mira…

Alfred vio que la foto en la que sale con sus hermanos estaba distinta, a su hermana la faltaba la mitad del cuerpo.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Alfred estaba aterrorizado.

-Has interferido en el primer encuentro de tus padres, eso significa que puede que nunca se conozcan y no tengan hijos…

-Oh, Dios, que fuerte… ¡Un momento! Mi hermana es adoptada… ¡Ella nacerá!

-Puede que por la Teoría del Caos sus padres tampoco lleguen a conocerse o no se den las condiciones, y aun así, ellos jamás la habrían adoptado y su existencia seria completamente diferente a la que es ahora…

-¿Y qué puedo hacer?

-Tienes que juntar a tus padres antes de que el rayo caiga y vuelvas a tu tiempo… a un tiempo en el que no existirás y no seas ni un recuerdo…

Conforme terminó de decir esto, Alfred cayó desmayado por suerte en el sofá.

-Madre mía, que flojos son en el futuro… -Eduard cogió al joven del futuro de los pies y se los colocó. Le puso una manta por encima y le dejó dormir.

En ese momento rebuscó en su armario ropa para prestarle al viajero el día siguiente. Sacó sobre todo ropa de chandal y sport, que era la típica que no solía llevar él. Y cuando terminó de recoger toda la ropa que no usaba pensó algo de suma importancia:

-¿Qué demonios es un mortífago?

* * *

 **Bueno, aqui un nuevo cap! He estado un poco ocupada pero aqui traigo el siguiente cap! y ya ha conocido el joven Doc! La proxima semana ya empieza la historia divertida asi que no os la perdais! Sois totalmente libres de dejar las revies que querais!**


	5. El instituto

Alfred se miró al espejo. No podía evitar poner una cara de asco al ver la ropa que llevaban los jóvenes de 1985. Era ancha, con colores y estampados y horteras y… fea. ¡Muy fea! ¡A Alfred le parecía horrible!

-Em… Doc… ¿por qué tengo que llevar el vomito de confeti del payaso de Inside Out? –dijo el joven mientrs se miraba su camiseta.

-¿Inside Out? –se preguntó el doctor mientras terminaba de peinarle al estilo de los 80.

-Oh, ya… aun no han estrenado esa peli…

-¡No pasa nada! Podré esperar… -Doc se apartó y dejó a su compañero verse en su versión ochentera- No estás tan mal ¿Eh?

-¡Parezco el típico nerd de serie de comedia!

-Oye, que estas camisetas no están ni estrenadas… ¡Oh dios! ¡Mira qué hora, debemos irnos al instituto! –exclamó Ed mientras corría a recoger sus cosas. Alfred cogió su mochila y se guardó un par de cuadernos y bolígrafos.

-¿Puedes repetirme tu plan?

-Oh, por supuesto. Como cierto señorito que viaja al pasado no puede estarse quieto y ha tenido que interferir en la vida de sus padres… ¡Ah! –Alfred le dio un pisotón a Ed, le molestaba que Doc estuviese todo el día echándole reprimendas sobre su accidentada llegada a 1985. Vale, el no pensaba en las posibles repercusiones que tendría el viaje en el tiempo. Siempre le pareció algo muy difícil de creer y ahora que el estaba metido en un buen problema temporal no le apetecía que se lo echasen en cara. – Bueno, como decía –dijo Ed carraspeando un poco y siguiendo con la historia –Has interferido en el primer encuentro de tus padres, y tienen que conocerse. Si me has dicho que tenían tu edad cuando se conocieron, quizás puedas presentarlos en clase…

-El problema es que ahora me he dado cuenta de que no son los típicos amigos de instituto. Quiero decir… En unas condiciones normales ellos ni se habrían dignado a mirarse. Son más distintos de lo que pensaba…

-Bueno, tú les conoces, ¿No? Sabes sus gustos y pasatiempos…

-¡Conozco a mis padres, no a ese par que me encontré ayer!

-¿Nunca te has preguntado sobre cómo eran tus padres en el pasado?

-Sinceramente… no tenemos una relación muy fluida… -dijo Alfred mientras se sentaba en el coche de Eduard y miraba por la ventanilla.

El joven científico decidió no hablar mucho más sobre ese tema. No todas las familias están muy unidas, y eso no significa del todo que estén mal, pero podrían estar mejor. Llegó hasta el instituto y aparcó. Sería muy fácil mantener el contacto con Alfred, ya que el ayudaba a un profesor en los laboratorios:

-Bueno, tu padre… ¿Sabes dónde puede estar?

Alfred suspiró y señaló un grupito que estaba riéndose del joven francés. Le habían pegado un chicle en el pelo y Francis sin querer, se había llevado de por medio una gran pelusa que ahora, mezclándose con el chicle y el pelo, estaban causando un gran estropicio.

-Voy a ir a por él… -dijo Alfred. Pero en ese momento un brazo le agarró y le estampó de manera un poco brusca contra la pared. Cuando el americano abrió los ojos se quedo de una pieza.

-¡Ojos azules! Desde que te fuiste ayer me dejaste muy preocupado… -era Arthur. Maldición, justo cuando iba a ayudar a su padre tiene que venir este. Vale, por un lado estaba tranquilo de encontrarle en el instituto, pero precisamente lo que el inglés estaba haciéndole no le terminaba de convencer. –Me pregunto… cuándo podríamos retomar lo que dejamos anoche… -pasó sus dedos por encima del pecho del joven, que se había quedado de una pieza.

-¿Qué dejamos a medias, según tú? –logró tartamudear.

-¿A ti que te parece? –El británico se acercó más casi tocando el paquete de su futuro hijo- antes de que mi madre nos llamara, estábamos hablando de cosas… -en este momento, Arthur ya estaba casi mordisqueándole la oreja.

Alfred ya no pudo más y decidió darle un empujón, tirándole al suelo. Cogió del brazo a Ed y se fue corriendo hacia alguna sala en la que pudiese estar tranquilo.

-Me gusta ese chico… -dijo Arthur para sí mismo.

-¡Oh Dios mío, mi padre ha tratado de violarme! –Alfred estaba confuso y asustado.

-Bueno, técnicamente aun no es tu padre, es un adolescente macarra y punk con el pelo teñido...

-Bueno, pues yo no veo a ese adolescente macarra. Veo a mi padre, Arthur Kirkland…

Doc empezó a partirse de risa en ese momento. No sabía que el guay del colegio se apellidase con un nombre tan repipi. Alfred prefirió ignorarlo. Se sentía violado por un adulto muy adulto. Vale, el no era un niño, pero la diferencia de edad seguía siendo considerable.

-Lo mejor será que te marches ya a clase –dijo Eduard mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro a Alfred.

-Sí… será lo mejor, de momento… hasta que vuelvan a meterse con mi padre los matones o el emo multicolor trate de violarme.

-Si tanto sufres por ello, yo te acompaño al baño –dijo Ed en un tono de broma. La mirada que recibió de Alfred le recordó por qué no se había dedicado a la comedia. La campana sonó en ese momento, así que ambos e despidieron y quedaron para comer mientras iban a sus respectivas aulas.

Llegó la hora comer y Alfred ya casi había perdido todo su tiempo esperando a Ed. Al ver que no venía decidió dar una vuelta por el instituto. Todo había cambiado mucho, estaba más nuevo (pero no más bonito). Se notaba que no era un colegio para niños ricos y que a veces carecían de fondos para reparar cosas. A Alfred ya le parecía un milagro que pudiesen pagar a los profesores. A decir verdad, todos estaban bastante jóvenes y hasta pudo ver al padre del señor Braginski… un momento… ¡Era Braginski! ¿Pero cuántos años llevaba ese hombre torturando a pobres alumnos? Unos calores empezaron a surgir en Alfred, el cual se fue pitando pero dándose la vuelta pero sin correr, sabía que a ese hombre no le gustaba que se corriese por los pasillos.

Fue durante su intento de escapar de Braginski que se tropezó contra un chico: Francis. El rubio de pelo largo iba con un montón de hojas, lápices y pinturas, las cuales Alfred ayudó a recoger.

-¡Oh! Perdona… ¡Ey, Francis! Te fuiste el otro día corriendo sin avisarme y me quedé muy disgustado… -prefirió omitir el detalle de que le habían atropellado en un intento de salvarle la vida al muy desgraciado en ese momento.

-Oh, eras… -dijo el retraído francés tratando de evitar el contacto visual.

-Alfred. Dime, creo que podemos ser amigos, nos llevaríamos bastante bien, ¿No?

-¿Amigos? –el francés se quedó anonadado. Nadie le había pedido en mucho tiempo ser su amigo de una forma tan directa. Desde que comenzó la secundaria, se había vuelto tímido e inseguro. Realmente era feliz en su mundo de libros, arte, dibujos y tranquilidad, pero nunca descartaba ir o quedar, lo que pasaba es que como nadie le invitaba nunca no mostraba esa faceta suya –Esta bien, podemos ser amigos… -le tendió la mano de manera educada pero un poco tímida.

-¡Genial! –Alfred le dio un abrazo fuertemente, seguido de una palmada que casi dejó al francés en la estacada. Pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su futuro padre y decidió caminar en dirección a la cafetería –Dime, ¡te gusta alguna chica? O… ¿Chico? –Alfred trató de tantearle de alguna manera para acercarle a Arthur.

-Bueno… -Francis se retiró el pelo de la cara, poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja- Sí que me gusta alguien… -comentó mientras se sentaban en una mesa y sacaban su almuerzo.

-¡No me digas! ¿Quién es? –Alfred estaba satisfecho, al parecer sus padres estaban destinados y se amaban, sin importar las circunstancias.

-Ese… -el joven miró en la dirección en la que Francis había señalado. Estaba convencido de que iba a ser Arthur, pero no. En su lugar, señaló a un hombre albino, de ojos rojos y con un peinado revuelto. Ese hombre era… era… ¡Era Gilbert!

-¿¡Me estas vacilando!? –gritó de una manera que casi toda la cafetería se giró en dirección a los dos rubios. Francis le agarró de la camisa y tiró hacia abajo para sentarle de nuevo y tratar de seguir como si no hubiese pasado nada.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy! He decidido hacer unos pequeños cambios conforme a la versión original, enamorando a Francis del abuson de Gilbert! Oh! Que pasara!? No os perdáis el próximo capitulo!**


	6. ¡Claro! ¡El baile!

-¿No entiendes que él es el demonio? –Alfred estaba que echaba chispas. No solo sus padres sentían entre ellos la misma atracción sexual que un chipirón a una zapatilla, sino que el chipirón estaba enamorado de la peor persona del mundo. -¡Te hace la vida imposible y un así estás enamorado! ¿No ves qué no tiene sentido? –aunque trataba de bajar el tono de voz, con el tiempo acababa levantándolo.

-Pero déjame que me guste quien quiera. ¿Quién te crees que eres? –Francis estaba mosqueado. No quería que nadie se enterase del flechazo que sentía por Gilbert -¿No ves acaso esos musculazos que tiene? Y su pelo blanco y esos ojos rojos son muy sexys… y esa ropa… es tan malote… -Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, se le quedaba mirando como un tonto. Esto provocó en su futuro hijo una sensación de náuseas.

-¡Pero es Gilbert! –trataba de hacerle entender de cualquiera de las maneras que se había enamorado de alguien equivocado. Lo peor era que Arthur, en el que debería haberse fijado, no pintaba nada en su vida.

-¡Y a mí qué! Precisamente me gusta porque es Gilbert… ¡Y deja de molestarme! –Francis recogió todas sus cosas y se fue, dejando solo a Alfred en la mesa.

El rubio de ojos azules y gafas apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, mirando a la nada. Pensó en todas las veces que había discutido con su padre, pero sin duda esta fue la más irreal de todas, sobre todo porque en realidad, el hombre con el que estaba hablando, todavía no era su padre. ¿O sí lo era? ¡Ay! Esto del tiempo era demasiado para Alfred. Él nunca había sido un buen estudiante y menos de cosas científicas tan complejas como el tiempo y el espacio. Una palmada sorprendió entonces al joven. Se giró corriendo pensando en lo peor, que fuera Gilbert o la catástrofe punk y anárquica que era ahora Arthur. Su corazón se calmó al ver que era Ed.

-¡Menudo susto me has dado!

-¿Susto? Si más suave y cariñoso no he podido ser. Y eso que el futuro esperaba que fueseis más estresados por la vida -dijo el científico mientras se sentaba al lado de su compañero de otro tiempo.

-Pensé que serias una de esas personas cuyo-nombre-ya-sabes y que me metería en problemas aun mayores… Pero es que me he enterado de una cosa… -dijo mientras volvía a poner la cabeza sobre la mesa profundamente deprimido y necesitado de comprensión.

-Oh, pues cuéntame… no te cortes…-Ed miró con interés a Alfred.

-Me he enterado de que a mi padre le gusta Gilbert… -levantó la cabeza, mirando al techo y tomando una bocarada de aire.

-Pero eso ya lo sabía… -dijo Eduard mientras le pegaba el primer mordisco a su sándwich.

-¿Cómo que eso ya se sabía? –Alfred se volvió a levantar pegando un grito y siendo de nuevo el centro de atención de la gente que estaba comiendo. Estaba indignado. Eduard le estaba ocultando cosas sobre su pasado y encima teniendo su existencia en peligro.

Ya no sabía en qué pensar o confiar. Pero si llega una persona sin identificar y dice que viene del futuro lo más probable es que le encierren en un manicomio. Aunque llegó un momento en el que se preguntó si realmente se merecía estar ahí porque se estaba volviendo tremendamente loco con el tiempo, el amor y la falta de wifi.

-Pues lo que te digo… -sin mostrar la más mínima sorpresa por la reacción de Alfred. Siguió comiendo y cuando terminó el último mordisco de su comida, se limpió tranquilamente la boca. Continuó hablando- todo el mundo, incluso Gilbert, sabe que Francis estaba enamorado de ese tipo. Yo también me impresioné, pero se bastantes cotilleos. En el laboratorio no sabes lo que se cuenta la gente.

-¡Esto es una locura! –Alfred casi acabó sentándose en el suelo. Toda la sangre se le había ido de la cabeza pero no a sus partes (lugar al que iba cuando veía a su chico).

-Pensé que lo sabrías. ¿No es tu padre? Porque debería haberte contado alguna cosilla que le pasó cuando era joven…

-Tampoco es que tuviéramos mucha comunicación. Supongo que no soy como ellos desearon y…

Eduard supo en ese momento que la había liado. Quizás no era el momento ideal para hablar de esos temas. Mejor era esperarse al futuro… si llegaba algún día…

-¿Pero tampoco recuerdas cómo se conocieron?

-Un momento… -la mirada de Alfred se iluminó-. ¡Sí que me acuerdo, me lo contaron una vez! Fue en el Baile del Gnomo Verde!

-El Duende Verde… -dijo Ed, corrigiéndole.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Alfred le miró con una cara de asombro.

-Porque es la semana que viene… -El joven científico señaló un cartel decorado con motivos de cuentos de hadas y un duendecillo travieso.

-¡Claro! ¡Esa noche tuvieron su primer magreo! –se acercó al cartel como si hubiese visto un santo. Esa sería su oportunidad de reunirles -¿No lo entiendes, Doc? ¡Este es mi billete hacia el futuro y volveremos a ser una familia!

-Eso es lo que yo quiero formar contigo… -dijo una voz conocida para el americano. El dueño de esta le abrazó por detrás con tono juguetón y le atrajo hasta su propio cuerpo. Era Arthur.

-¡Apártate! –Alfred se sacudió.

-Te he visto en la comida, pero no me ha dado nada de tiempo ir a verte… -el de ojos verdes deslizó su mano hasta el paquete de Alfred, provocando un gritó ahogado en el menor, que le dio un empujón.

-Pues yo no te he visto y no veas que bien he estado…

-Ay, Alfred… eres tan rebelde. Como yo. Me gusta mucho… -dijo susurrándole al oído y lamiéndole el cuello.

No era la primera vez que a Alfred le apetecía darle una buena torta a su padre, pues cuando se peleaban los dos tenían un genio de mil demonios. El problema es que esto no era una torta, era una somanta de palos y a ser posible, castración química durante un año.

-¡Lo siento, Arthur. Pero nos tenemos que ir! –Eduard cogió a Alfred de la mano y salió corriendo, librando a su amigo su esa extraña en incómoda. Ambos se metieron en el coche de Eduard y corrieron a casa.

Alfred no dejaba de comerse el tarro. Él lo sentía, pero en una de esas le iba a arrear a Arthur una buena bofetada. Pero lo pensó con más calma y posiblemente eso le gustaría y le iba eso del sadomasoquismo. Después de todo, Francis también tenía pinta de tener gustos raros y no sabía que habrían hecho sus padres antes de tenerle, cuando aun eran jóvenes y alocados.

-¿Tú crees que esto cuenta como incesto? –pensó Alfred en voz alta mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Anda, anda… claro que no. Piensa que solo te lo ha hecho Arthur, un rebelde, no tu padre. Y él no se lo está haciendo a su hijo, sino al chico que le gusta…

-Puede que tengas razón…

-¿Seguro que ese es tu padre? –Ed le miro con incredulidad.

-¡Pues claro que lo es! Aunque ahora que lo dices, me pregunto cómo ese par pudo enamorarse y criarnos a mis hermanos y a mí…

-Porque la paternidad no es algo que se estudie ni es una ciencia cierta. Créeme, de eso se mucho… Es algo que se aprende conforme la marcha. No puedes hacer cursos previos.

-Supongo que tienes razón…

Alfred se dedicó a mirar por la ventana en silencio el resto del tiempo. ¿Y si su padre Francis había estado enamorado toda su vida de Gilbert? ¿No amaba a Arthur? Vale, no eran una pareja que continuamente se demostraba su amor pero él sabía que sus padres se amaban profundamente. Carecía de lógica que saliese con Arthur estando enamorado de otro, ¿No?

* * *

 **Capitulo en el que realmente no pasa nada! Lo se! Pero tened paciencia porfi! Que esto en el siguiente capitulo ya cogera carrerilla y querréis mas, yo lo se. Dejad como siempre vuestros comentarios! Me hacen tan happy!**


	7. ¡Soy Goku del planeta Jakku!

-¡Dios mío! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? –Alfred dio vueltas por toda la casa. Estaba desesperado. Nunca iba a nacer, sus padres jamás se conocería, Francis se condenaría a una vida de sufrimiento amando a Gilbert… Todo era un caos y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

-Bueno, aun te quedan unos días para terminar de unirlos y poder volver a tu tiempo… -dijo Ed mientras le enseñaba el móvil a Alfred. Su hermana había desaparecido y Matt no tenía piernas. El rostro del americano se puso pálido y el científico vio el error que había cometido- bueno, quizás no tanto como creíamos. ¡Pero tú aun sigues de una pieza y eso es buena señal! –le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Voy a morir! –Alfred se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a hiperventilar.

-Tranquilo, que no es el fin del mundo… -Eduard se dio cuenta de que en realidad sí era el fin del mundo de Alfred y trató de pedir perdón con la mirada –pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer? Ya hemos intento convencerle pero tus padres no tienen los pies en la Tierra… ni el pijo ni el punky de pelo de colores.

En ese momento, a Alfred le vino una idea. Se levantó corriendo.

-¡Eso es! –Alfred cogió su móvil y se puso a buscar música.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?

-A mi padre no le va a convencer un hijo, pero conozco unos métodos alucinantes para que le dé un ataque epiléptico… -revisó su móvil y puso una cancion en concreto:El opening de Junjou Romantica _._

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una cosita que me enseñó mi novio… -le advirtió de que el inicio de la canción siempre daba un buen susto a quien no estaba preparado y era verdad. Del más absoluto silencio nacía una música muy alta y potente –pues imagina estar dormido tranquilamente y escuchar esto…

-¿Y para qué quieres hacer eso?

-Porque soy un ser interdimensional con una tecnología superior que lo obligará a lanzarse a por Arthur…

-¿Te crees que los de 1985 somos idiotas? –Eduard se cruzó de brazos.

-No es por eso, pero ahora no puedo llegarle y decirle que es un tributo o un divergente…

-¿Un qué?...

-Eh… cosas, cosas del siglo XXI. –Alfred cogió su móvil y los altavoces portátiles que por suerte, llevaba en el 2015.

Esa noche, Francis estaba tranquilamente dormido. En un pueblo tan tranquilo no era necesario dejar las ventanas cerradas, y menos una noche tan calurosa como esa. Afortunadamente, la casa de Francis era de solo una planta y no le costó nada entrar. Colocó los altavoces justo en la almohada del rubio, que dormía abrazado a sus pinceles. Alfred pensó que siempre había sido un rarito, pero no tanto. ¿O sí? Suspiró y puso a todo volumen los altavoces, que funcionaban por bluetooth, con lo que se alejó hasta subirse en lo alto de una silla. Encendió la lista de reproducciones empezando por la mítica Levan Polka. Francis se incorporó pegando un grito muy confuso. Alfred, haciendo un movimiento de jedi, hizo como si bajara el volumen.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –el rubio de pelo más largo se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Silencio terrícola! –dijo Alfred. No le podía reconocer puesto que llevaba el traje anti radicación nuclear del siglo XXI –Soy Goku. Un ser del planeta Jakku, en una dimensión muy diferente a la tuya.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –Francis estaba aterrorizado. No tuvo tiempo de pensar que todo era una broma.

-En primer lugar. Si tienes hijos, no escatimes con la paga. El futuro está muy caro –Alfred tenía que aprovechar. Su padre estaba borracho de miedo- Y en segundo, tienes que enamorarte de Arthur Kirkland.

-¿El punk?

-Sí, ese –Alfred estaba bastante contento de que pusiera un poco de su parte. No era fácil todo esto.

-¿Pero cómo me pueden pedir algo así? ¡Yo amo a Gilbert!-

-¡Tú no amas a Gilbert papa! ¡Papagayo! –Alfred saltó de la silla como una exhalación, cayéndose y tropezando contra un caballete de pintura. El francés se levantó corriendo a verle.

-¡Oh madre mía! ¿Estás bien, Goku?

-Si… creo que… si… -Por suerte, su disfraz no se había roto dejando a la luz su verdadera apariencia- ¡Pero tenemos que hablar sobre ese tal Gilbert, joven! –Se levantó del suelo.

-No hay nada de qué hablar… él es tan guapo, y macho y malote y… -a Alfred le parecía una adolescente pensando en Justin Bieber. Le provocó tales arcadas que tuvo que dejar de pensar en eso.

-Pues si no tratas de enamorar al menos un poquito a Arthur Kirkland, te pasará esto… -Alfred puso el móvil en marcha y le enseñó el opening de un anime que había visto hace muy poco, _No game, no life._ Esos colores, puestos en una pantalla con el brillo al máximo, de cerca y a oscuras causaban autentico daño cerebral. Francis se tapó los ojos corriendo y apartó la cara. -¡Se te fundirá el cerebro! –acto seguido, saltó por la ventana.

Francis se quedó sentado en el suelo, aun sin haberse podido recuperar de todo ese shock. Quizás si intentaba ligar con Arthur no le harían nada. Total, ha dicho intentar ligar, no enamorarse. ¿Quién ha dicho que luego no podría seguir en sus trece de ligar con Gilbert? Ya bastante que le hacía los deberes siempre sin rechistar y aguantaba todas sus bromas. Seguro que con tanto esfuerzo, el albino acabaría dándose cuenta de que era el mejor partido del mundo. Se casarían, tendrían una casa llena de niños, un trabajo y serían felices. Francis se convencía de que así sería.

Al día siguiente fue a ver a Alfred. Todos los chicos del instituto se habían reunido como casi todos los sábados en el parque para hacer los mejores trucos de monopatín. Había varios grupos de gente. Algunos fumaban, unos escuchaban música y otros simplemente estaban comiendo y bebiendo mientras veían las galletas que algunos se daban contra el suelo tratando de ser impresionantes.

Francis se acercó tímido al de gafas, que estaba tratando de desvelar el gran misterio del walkman.

-¡Ey, Francis! ¿Cómo estás? –dijo, levantando la mano para indicarle que se acercara mientras intentaba poner una cinta. Por el amor de Dios, no era tan difícil y aun así no podía.

-¡Tengo que hablar contigo, Alfred! Ayer llegó de otra dimensión un tal Goku y me pidió que me ligara a Arthur Kirkland. ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Lo primero es no decirlo muy alto, o podrías ser un loco. Pero creo que deberías hacerle casos a esos seres, porque van a estrenar una nueva trilogía de Star Wars e igual no se la quieren perder… -dijo Alfred en un tono más bajo mientras entraba en un estado colérico por no poder poner a punto su rudimentario aparato de música.

Francis con un simple gesto colocó perfectamente la cinta y le dio al play. Alfred le miró con ojos de agradecimiento y vergüenza por no poder haber hecho algo tan simple.

-¿Sabes dónde está Arthur? –preguntó.

-Sí, le he visto hace un rato… -señaló un grupo de personas que estaban fumando y bebiendo. Lo que desearía Alfred poder usar su cámara en ese momento. La de veces que se habían enfadado sus padres cuando volvía a casa y apestaba a tabaco porque sus compañeros fumaban mientras él, por si acaso, no probaba ni un cigarrillo. Malditos viajes secretos en el tiempo. Naturalmente que después de este paripé, no podría decirle ni una palabra a sus padres y eso que tenía infinitas.

Francis se acercó, tembloroso. ¿Cómo ligar de golpe con un tío así? Alfred miraba mientras expectante, pero supo que los problemas empezaban de verdad cuando Gilbert se acercó desde atrás.

* * *

 **Bueeeno casi un mes que llevo sin actualizar pero no tengo ni un minuto libre! Que tortura! Ademas, he estado participando en unos concursos de relatos y eso me resta tiempo para hacer los fanfics, que hay algunos que casi llevan un año abandonados los pobres, me siento mala madre. Bueno, espero como siempre que os guste, no olvidéis comentar y nos leemos próximamente!**


	8. La persecución

-Hola, Arthur… -Francis trató de mecerse el pelo cuando se acercó al inglés. Pero este ni le miraba, estaba ocupado abriendo una lata de refresco- Yo soy… ah…

-Francis… -dijo Arthur, que pareció no inmutarse.

-Si –Eso pareció calmar un poco al francés que se relajo un poco – Y soy tu… tuyo… eh, no, espera… -comenzó a liarse. El de ojos verdes levantó la mirada para sonreírle. Francis creyó que le miraba y le dedicaba ese gesto a él, pero no. Fue a Gilbert.

-Aparta, idiota… -dijo Gilbert mientras empujaba a Francis. Choco su mano con la de Arthur, que parecía estar esperándole para algo.

Francis en ese momento se deprimió profundamente. Estaba hecho un lio y no sabía realmente si hacer lo que ese alienígena raro le dijo anoche. ¿Seguro que no se estaría volviendo loco? Agachó la cabeza y se fue deprimido.

Alfred vio toda esa escena y no pudo evitar mirar al cielo casi a punto de gritar de desesperación. Nunca se había esperado que su padre Francis fuera tan paleto. Bueno. Sí. Era un poco cortito pero tanto. En ese momento pensó que Gilbert tenía que desaparecer de escena enseguida. Aprovechó que un niño estaba jugando con un monopatín, así que cogió al pecho y le bajó.

-Lo siento niño, es un asunto crucial… -se disculpó con el menor mientras corría hacia el lugar hacia el que Gilbert caminaba con su panda mientras trataba de ligar con unas chicas.

Se puso de rodillas y lanzó el monopatín hasta el albino, el cual lo pisó y tras unos aspavientos, finalmente cayó al suelo, tirándose encima la lata de cerveza que recién, tenía abierta. Se dio un gran culetazo en suelo, bien sonoro. Eso hizo que todas las personas que había ahí comenzaran a reírse como locas mientras el peliblanco que estaba empapado de cerveza y había tenido una de las caídas más tontas y desafortunadas del mundo. Miró enfadado a los presentes.

-¿Quién demonios ha sido? –estaba furioso.

-Oh, perdona Gilbert… se me ha escapado, no soy muy bueno montando… -dijo Alfred mientras se acercaba con un aire de inocencia en su mirada y su voz.

-¡Oh, Alfred! –Arthur no pudo evitar poner otra vez "ese" tono de guarrilla que quiere ligarse al tío bueno de clase.

-¡Maldito! ¡Te voy a tumbar! –Gilbert se levantó corriendo y cogió el monopatín, tirándoselo a la cabeza al rubio. Subió a su moto y la arrancó, para atropellar al de ojos azules.

Alfred al ver tal agresión y la que se le venía encima, salió escopetado. Un par de veces echó la vista atrás, pero ahí seguía. Corriendo, había llegado a la calle principal, que estaba en obras. Maldición, ese no era el pueblo que Alfred conocía: eran calles diferentes y cortes de tráfico distintos. Tal fue su pérdida de orientación que llegó a un callejón sin salida, cuyo final estaba delimitado por una verja metálica.

En ese momento, recordó todos los videos de parkour que había visto en internet y que tanto le gustaban. De hecho, el había practicado un poco y quizás le libraba de lo que por el momento, iba a ser una paliza segura. Vio que Gilbert se acercaba, así que se subió a un cubo de basura y saltó la valla. Quizás no era un movimiento que necesitara de mucho entrenamiento, pero le dio unos segundos de ventaja. Gilbert, torpemente trató se seguirle mientras el rubio veía satisfecho su escapada… y arrancó en ese momento su moto contra la valla, destrozándola ¿¡Se podía hacer eso?! Alfred no se lo creía y decidió seguir corriendo. A esas alturas, todos los chicos que estaban en parque disfrutando de la tarde habían ido a la calle principal a ver tan curiosa persecución.

Alfred trató de distraer a Gilbert atravesando pro varios edificios y callejones saltándolos, dejando impresionados a todos los jóvenes que en su vida habían visto. Gilbert, torpemente, pudo seguir a Alfred, el cual llegó a un muro un tanto alto. Se asomó y había unas obras. Todo era un descampado de arena y una hormigonera. Estaba arrinconado, pues la moto había tomado varios atajos y estaba quemando rueda para aterrorizar al americano.

Los jóvenes que lo presenciaron entraron en pánico, ¿No se atrevería a hacer eso, verdad?

Alfred trago saliva y vio que Gilbert iba a por él y no sabía de dónde, pero había sacado un bate, posiblemente de algún cubo de basura por el que habrían pasado o tropezado. Alfred respiró hondo y salto, dando una voltereta. Todos se quedaron mudos ante tal hazaña. Cayó de una manera impoluta, aun con los ojos cerrados y se quedó en el sitio. Al rato, los abrió.

-¡Estoy vivo! –se tocó todas las partes de su cuerpo -¡No me lo puedo creer! Estoy vivo, qué milagro…

Pero su felicidad no duró mucho, ya que vio al albino arrancando su moto para bajar a por él, lo suyo no había acabado. La moto salió volando, sí, pero no hacia el joven de ojos azules, sino a un hoyo, que hizo que Gilbert saliera disparado de la moto. Afortunadamente, no le pasó nada y su séquito corrió a socorrerle.

-¡Tío! ¿Estás bien? –dijo uno de ellos.

-Sí, sí… quitad, imbéciles… -Gilbert trató de levantarse e ir a por su moto, que parecía estar aun entera. En ese momento, oyeron un ruido y dirigieron sus miradas a la máquina que tenían a sus espaldas, la hormigonera. Ésta ya había empezado a echar cemento antes de que los adolescentes pudieran darse cuenta. Trataron de escapar pero estaban cubiertos hasta las rodillas.

Todos los ahí presentes se pusieron a reír como unos locos, mientras Alfred aprovechaba para irse de la escena. Ya había llamado demasiado la atención pro el día, cuando se supone que tenía que ser invisible.

Entre las sombras, un joven que se estaba fumando un cigarrillo le observaba.

-No sé dónde vives, ricitos de oro –dijo para sí mismo en voz baja refiriéndose al cabello del americano- pero lo averiguaré…-Arthur se se sacó el cigarro de la boca y lo tiró al suelo, pisándolo para apagarlo y se dirigió a la casa en la que supuestamete vivía ese chico nuevo que tanto le gustaba.

* * *

 **Por fiiin nuevo caaap! En fin, he estado liadísima con concursos de relatos, trabajos y demás cosas, pero aquí traigo la divertida escena de la persecución, solo que la he hecho mas moderna, con el parkour, porque el patinete estaba anticuado (¿) faltaba meter aeropatines, lo se xD Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre, todos los comentarios son bien recibidos!**


End file.
